A Mysterious Pale Figure
by Popperlolli
Summary: Luigi wander's into a mansion, searching for Mario after he carelessly ran inside thinking he WON the mansion. Maybe the Boo's got him....
1. A Mysterious Pale Figure

A Mysterious Pale Figure

Luigi cautiously wanders into the large dusty mansion, ready to run at any sign of movement.

"I don't know what Mario was thinking…..Winning this so-called Luxury mansion. Pah! I figured it was too good to be true. But does he listen? Nooooo! "

There were two sets of stairs ahead, both a left side and a right side, a large doorway covered in dust and bars, an old mirror with a blanket on it off to the right, as well as a familiar creature…

"TOAD!" Luigi yelled in relief. I'm so glad you're here, with the dark shadows, the graveyard out front, the thunder and lightning outside, the weird ghost collecting scientist….They creep me out!...Why are you here?

"Oh, Princess Peach sent me here…" Toad sighed in sadness….." I'm here to help you find Mario (and to save your progress in the game of course!). You know how worried she gets about him. She wouldn't want the Boo's to get him."

"Boo's? As in the ghosts? Being plural, as in more then one?" Luigi was really freaked out now. "Big dusty mansions are bad enough; they don't need to be haunted too!" Luigi glanced behind him at the door he had come through. He started to run. "I'm out of here! Bye Toad!"

"Hey, whoa whoa whoa! You aren't leaving this mansion until you find Mario! Please don't leave like this….For my sake? Mario's sake?"

"Fine I'll stay…. But I hope you'll help me if I need it."

"Sure I'll help!" Said Toad with a happy tone. "In saving your game progress of course!"

"That's not what I meant…." Luigi mentioned in an annoyed tone. "Well anyways, do you know where I should start my search?"

"Yeah, actually now that you mention it, I recommend the left corridor at the top of the stairs." Toad pointed out. "There you'll find some stray ghosts to capture, a boss ghost to beat, and perhaps some money while you're at it."

"Thanks Toad! I'll see you later (I hope)….."

Luigi walked up the stairs, turned down the left corridor, and turned to reach a handle……

Locked. Luigi didn't have a key, so he couldn't open it.

He turned towards another door, and reached out to try the handle.

Click the door opened.

"Hahahahaha!" goes a loud unfamiliar laugh.

"What was that?" Luigi peers into the dark room, but see's nothing.

"Hahahahaha!" Goes the laugh again, this time sounding louder and more like a cackling sound.

"Umm….. Marriiooooo? Are you there?" Luigi questioned the silence.

Suddenly, in the darkness of the room, a pale round figure appears, much larger than Luigi in size. Suddenly, it disappeared.

"Hahahahaha!" Goes the cackle again, this time right behind Luigi.

"BOO!" The pale creature yells.

"AHHHHH!" Luigi screams. "GHOST!"

"Hahahahaha!" the figure cackles one last time before turning transparent and floating through a wall.


	2. Reign of the Ghosts

Chapter 2: Reign of the Ghosts 

Did you read the first chapter yet? Cool. I hope you liked it, here's the Second ! None of the characters mentioned are mine except Igaboo. I made up his name.  
!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!I!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!I!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!I!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

"Master! Master! That mad E. Gadd scientist is back, and now he's actually scared of us!", yelled a young boo as he entered the room by floating though the wall. "I never thought he'd be scared of us, and he screamed like crazy when he saw me! Hahahaha"  
"Igaboo, are you sure it was E.Gadd?" Questioned the Master Boo." He's quite the wise guy."

"Actually, now that you mention it, I dont think it was..." Igaboo scratched his head in thought. "It was a young dude, who looks sorta like the hostage you captured last week." Igaboo said, notioning the sleeping captive in the corner. "Could they be related?"  
"Well, I heard that a young Princess Peach who lives in a faraway land does care for this 'so called Mario' that we have here"  
"Then how does the princess realate to the young man in green I saw?" Igaboo was growing impatient. "Could they be brothers, or something"  
"Quite possibly." King Boo ansered. "The man in Green could have been sent here by the princess"  
"Then what should we do about him? " Igaboo started visualizing the man in Green he saw." I noticed that he was armed with a vaccume that appears to be no major threat. He never used it, but I'm not sure where he got it from. If that E. Gadd dude gave it to him, this could mean trouble"  
"Igaboo, keep an eye on our mysterious man in green." King Boo ordered. "You there!" King Boo said pointing at a near by Boo in the room. "Come with me and help me prepare the other spirits in the mansion for some plans I have made..."

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!I!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!I!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!I!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!I!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!I!i!i!i Meanwhile, back with Luigi...

"Oh Mario!" Luigi called out in hopes of a response. "Oh Mario!" Once again, there came no reply as his voice echoed down the empty hallway. There were doors on both sides of him, and little ghost mice scurried down the halls while ghost bats flew occasionally overhead.  
"I'm hoping I dont have to open any more doors, the rooms all have ghosts in them..." Luigi sighed.  
Luigi glanced up, and in the dim candle lit hall he saw a figure floating back and forth, just reapeating that movement.  
Bravely, Luigi edged closer, and looked closely. The figure was an older man who was dressed like an old fashioned butler who was carrying a lit candle stick. Luigi walked up to him, then right past him, and the ghost hardly looked at him. Instead, the spirit butler continued to float back and forth, and started to hum a tune of its own. "Well, I'll try usuing the vaccume that the scientist gave me. He did say it can suck up ghosts"  
Luigi turned on his vaccume and aimed it at the ghost. With a flick of the 'On' switch, the vaccume started inhaleing. The ghost's candle flame went out in the breeze, as well as a couple of other candles in the hall. But the ghost itself never got sucked in.  
"I'll come back in a few minutes and see if your gone" Luigi said to the ghost who appeared not to be listnening.  
And with that, Luigi turned on his flashlight and walked down the hall.  
Once he was gone, Igaboo appeared beside the butler. "Shivers, did you what I told you to do?" Igaboo questioned.  
"Everything went according to plan, Igaboo"  
"Good." Igaboo answered. "Wont be long now.  
!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!I!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!I!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!I!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!I!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!I!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Please review my story if you have a minute to spare. I'll do a Third Chapter in a few days.


End file.
